It started in my Dreams
by AnimeFreak218
Summary: this is actually based on a really freaky dream i had. It takes place in 2011 and the Cullens are at a new school in NJ with some new family members! Edward, Bella, & Renesme in later chaps... My 1st Twilight story so please R&R!
1. Ch1: It Begins

**This is all actually based on a dream I had (I ACTUALL REMEMBERED 1! This is the 4****th**** dream I've EVER remembered, EVER!) Of course I only remember like 3 'scences' so the rest is made up but still I think this is going to be pretty kool. REVIEW**

**

* * *

**

Dream

Ch 1: It Begins

"You in the back, please pay attention. This is an assessment test to see what you already know in the subject of Geometry. This is an honors class and you're and honors student. Don't space out." Mrs. Hardin said.

"…"

"Did you not hear me? I said pay attention. You are taking a test!" the teacher said again walking down the row of desks towards the left side of the student in the back row. They were looking straight ahead, eyes focused on nothing. Suddenly, said student picked up their pencil and started to write furiously on their paper. The only problem was they were still looking forward with a spaced out expression on their face.

"Is this a joke? Do you think I'm stupid? You're not even looking at what you're doing! You're scribbling all over your test paper!" Mrs. Hardin said as she took the paper away. The student didn't even flinch. Instead they continued to draw onto the desk instead.

"Stop this right now and give me that pencil! That is destruction of school property!" the teacher said raising her voice now. The entire class was watching now. The student's friends were trying to whisper to them to find out what they were doing and to get them to stop but they didn't seem to hear them.

The student just ignored everyone and continued to draw on their desk. Mrs. Hardin grabbed the student's right hand and tried to get the pencil from their grip. What the student did next was a complete shock to everyone. Without flinching or turning their head to look at the teacher, the student used their left hand to shove the teacher back, making her release her hold on their hand in order to catch herself from falling and getting hurt. Then, without missing a beat, they immediately started scribbling furiously on the desk again, still looking straight ahead.

"THAT'S IT! I'm CALLING THE PRINCIPAL DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" the teacher all but screamed and ran to the phone by the door. The rest of the students were all in shock and could only watch and the principal stormed in not two minutes later followed by the school cop. The student was still drawing furiously on their desk.

The principal strode over to the student and immediately snatched away the pencil from the student hand in a swift motion. But it took the opposite effect and instead of stopping the student made a frustrated sound and started to claw at the deck, chipping and scratching into the finish on the wooden desk with their nails, still never turning their head to look at the desk or the principal/

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the cop yelled and both he and the principal grabbed the student's now bleeding hands and tried to stand them up.

The student starting making noise's that sounded between a scream and a cry, and started to thrash around. They were kicking and hitting and squirming under the two men's grip trying to get loose. They kept thrashing around like a wild animal. Eye's wide and staring at nothing. Never once looking at the principal or the cop and never making eye contact with anyone.

"Go get help. Get Mr. Moore from next door to come help us and get the nurse here too. I want this child's parents here in 15 minutes!" The principal yelled to Mrs. Hardin as he and the cop tried to restrain the student from hurting themselves or anyone else. "The rest of you kids go next door. NOW!"

* * *

**ok so what you think??? is it too confusing? TELL ME YOUR IDEAS & CRITICIZMS(sp?)!!!**


	2. Ch2: New Students

**Dream**

Ch 2: New Students

MY POV

"_Another day, another boring honors class. __Why does Eleventh grade American History have to __be so boring."_ I sighed inside my head and tuned back in to what Mr. Kal was talking about. He was rambling about the causes of the great depression or something. My hand subconsciously jotted down notes and I turned my head to read them over.

The door to the classroom opened. _"Oh finally, something interesting!" _I thought. The principal stepped in followed by two guys who looked about our age. But there was something different about them that made my feel uneasy. When they stepped into my room my skin started to crawl and my head started to hurt.

"Class we have some new students. This is Alexander Hale and Kavi Cullen. They will be attending school with you from here on out, along with their other siblings." Mr. Mundi said and, with that, he walked out.

"Alright Alex, Kavi, let's see... Why don't you take a seat in the back corner by Kayla? We are discussing the great depression and how it affected the world." Mr. Kal said as he restarted his lecture.

Did I forget to mention I'm Kayla? I sit in the very back corner, in the last row and column of desks by the window. It's my own little corner that the kids give me in every class, wither I want it or not. Let's just say I'm not the most famous person in school. Actually I'm pretty infamous. The seat in front of, next to, and diagonal from me are empty. Always have been. They are the only 3 empty seats in the class. _"I finally get someone to sit next to me and it's the creepy foreign kids. FML._" I thought sarcastically.

"_Stop it already. They didn't do anything wrong."_ I criticized myself as I relaxed and smiled at the two as they started walking towards me. The first was Alex. He was a little on the tall side, around 5'9'' or 5'10''. He wasn't ripped but he defiantly had some muscle on him and he had a good built with sturdy shoulders. He had 2 inch wavy yellow, blonde hair with bangs that were waved over his face with gel. He was pale white and moved with ease and grace. His eyes seemed out of place though. He looked like he would have blue or green eyes, not topaz.

I turned my head a little to see Kavi behind Alex, walking up the row. He was a little shorter than Alex, 5'7'' or 5'8'' at the most. He looked of Indian heritage with long buzzed black hair (about ½ and inch long). He was thin to say the least, and didn't show much muscle. But somehow he looked just as strong as Alex with the way he carried himself. The weird thing was he also had topaz colored eyes instead of the usual dark brown that people of Indian heritage usually have.

I gave them a slight nod of acknowledgement as I turned to look at Mr. Kal again, when Alex passed me. He was apparently going to sit next to me and Kavi in front of him (diagonal from me). That wouldn't have been a problem with me, except Alex accidentally brushed my hand with his as he turned to sit down. Then it was like time slowed down for me.

I barely registered how cold his hand was, as a shock seemed to pass from him to me through out hands. Then my already aching head seemed to explode in pain. I instantly dropped my pencil and gripped my head with both of my hands. My breathing escalated and when I closed my eyes colors seemed to swarm behind my eyelids making me snap my eyes open again before I got too dizzy. I roughly threw my notebook into my bag and ran, picking up the pass waiting for me on Mr. Kal's desk as I ran by.

Mr. Kal and the class showed mild interest in me as I ran from the room. Mr. Kal barely paused in his lecture before continuing. He didn't even bother to stop me. But as I ran from the room I looked back and saw Alex and Kavi looking at me with what looked like shock, confusion and… fear? I didn't have time to think about it. Every time I blinked my headache increase.

"_I have to get away. This is the strongest premonition yet. Are they why this is happening to me?"_ I thought as I ran down the hallway. You see, our school has 2 main hallways running parallel to each other called the G wing and Main hallway, with 4 hallways connecting them, labeled the A-D wings.

I was in the middle of the B wing. I had to get to where the C wing met the G wing. _"I have to the room before it comes."_ I thought as I ran by one of the hall monitors.

I didn't make it. The vision hit me full force as I turned the corner to the G wing. My vision was going black even with my eyes open. I could see colors I've never seen in the real world before swirling around in the dark that was clouding my vision and I felt dizzier than before.

I was able to stumble into an alcove in the hallway before my vision went black and the images started to appear clearer in my head. The last thing I remember doing consciously is grabbing a pen and pad from my bag as I sat/collapsed into the farthest and darkest corner of the little alcove.

* * *

**OOOOOOO what's gonna happen??? wait & see to find out! im 1/2 done with ch3!! im so excited this is my 1st Twilight story so REVEIW 4 ME PLEASE!!!**


End file.
